disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kalifornia
mały|220x220px|Kalifornia na mapie.Kalifornia (ang. California) – najludniejszy, najbogatszy oraz trzeci co do wielkości (po Alasce i Teksasie) stan USA. Położony na zachodnim wybrzeżu USA, nad Oceanem Spokojnym. Na północy graniczy ze stanem Oregon, na wschodzie ze stanem Nevada, na południowym wschodzie z Arizoną, a na południu z meksykańskim stanem Kalifornia Dolna. mały|100x100px|Flaga Kalifornii. Cztery największe miasta stanu to: Los Angeles, San Diego, San Jose i San Francisco. W Kalifornii znajduje się osiem z pięćdziesięciu największych miast USA. Stan znany jest ze zróżnicowanego środowiska przyrodniczego i klimatu, a także z wielowarstwowego i wielokulturowego społeczeństwa. Terytorium stanu rozciąga się między wybrzeżem Pacyfiku a górami Sierra Nevada na wschodzie, pustynią Mojave na południowym wschodzie i lasów (z przewagą sekwoi i jedlicy) na północnym wschodzie. Centrum stanu zajmuje Dolina Kalifornijska, jeden z najbardziej wydajnych rolniczo obszarów na świecie. Leżąca na terenie stanu Dolina Śmierci (86 m p.p.m.) jest najniższym punktem w Ameryce Północnej. W okresie pierwszych kontaktów z Europejczykami Kalifornię zamieszkiwały ludy: Pomo, Kostanoan, Jokuc, Czumasz, Mohave (nie mylić z Mohawkami) i Serrano, mówiące językami: na-dene, tano, penutian i hokan-siu. W końcu XVIII w. Kalifornia została skolonizowana przez hiszpańskich osadników i stała się częścią wicekrólestwa Nowej Hiszpanii. W 1821 wraz z innymi terytoriami wchodzącymi w skład wicekrólestwa uzyskała niepodległość i stała się częścią Meksyku. Przez powstanie osadników amerykańskich i wojnę meksykańsko-amerykańską w latach 1846–1848 Kalifornia stała się częścią USA. W 1850 Kalifornia została przyjęta do Unii jako 31 stan. W XIX wieku, na wieść o odkryciu złóż złota w okolicach San Francisco, wybuchła tzw. Gorączka Złota. Było to przełomowe wydarzenie w dziejach całej Kalifornii. Dzięki masowemu napływowi osadników i poszukiwaczy złota stan zaczął się rozwijać. Wpływ gorączki złota na ten obszar doskonale obrazuje przykład San Francisco – z osady stało się nagle ludnym i prężnym miastem. Na początku XX wieku Los Angeles stało się centrum amerykańskiego show-biznesu, który do dziś jest wizytówką miasta. Innymi ważnymi dla stanu dziedzinami gospodarki są turystyka, rolnictwo (głównie w Dolinie Kalifornijskiej), przemysł kosmiczny, informatyka i przemysł naftowy. Jest to najbogatszy stan USA; gdyby Kalifornia była oddzielnym państwem, wówczas znajdowałaby się na 8. miejscu największych gospodarek światowych, z produktem krajowym brutto na poziomie Włoch. Właśnie tam na końcu lat 20. XX wieku swoją działalność zaczęła wytwórnia Disney Studios. Filmy/TV * 20.000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi * Chłopak na dworze króla Artura * Goofy na wakacjach * Przygody Bullwhipa Griffina * Anioły na boisku * Nadzdolni * Lekcja jazdy na nartach * Chihuahua z Beverly Hills * Chihuahua z Beverly Hills 2 * Chihuahua z Beverly Hills 3 * Bizaardvark * Piorun * Szmergiel * Auta * Auta 3 * Blog na cztery łapy * Gdzie jest Dory * Lot Nawigatora * Zwariowany piątek * Zakręcony piątek * Załoga G * George prosto z dżungli * The Gnome-Mobile * Wodogrzmoty Małe (na końcu serialu) * Gus * Hannah Montana * Hannah Montana: The Movie * Garbi: super bryka * Garbi znowu w trasie * Daleko od domu 2: Zagubieni w San Francisco * I'll Be Home for Christmas * W głowie się nie mieści * Kim Kolwiek * Liv i Maddie ("Californi-A-Rooney" i sezon 4) * Żyjąca pustynia * Kochany chrabąszcz * Wielka misja Maxa Keeble'a * Kolorowe melodie * Myszka Miki - "No Service" * Wielki Joe * Wielka wyprawa Muppetów * Muppety * Rodzice, miejcie się na baczności * Nie wierzcie bliźniaczkom * Pamiętniki księżniczki * Powrót z Góry Czarownic * Człowiek rakieta * Romy i Michelle na zjeździe absolwentów * Sky High * Świat Raven * Kto wrobił królika Rogera? * Zorro Miasta i lokacje * Los Angeles * Fort Ord * San Francisco * Emeryville * Anaheim * Burbank * California Institute of the Arts * Medfield College * Kaczogród * Malibu * Pasadena * San Diego * Santa Monica * Sugar Bowl Ski Resort * Monterey * Sacramento * Oakland * Hollywood * Beverly Hills * San Jose * Long Beach * Fresno * Irvine * Glendale * Santa Barbara * Valencia * Torrance Atrakcje * Walt Disney Family Museum * Disneyland Resort ** Disneyland ** Disney California Adventure * The Science Behind Pixar Exhibition (15 października 2016 - 9 kwietnia 2017) Aktorzy i twórcy urodzeni w Kalifornii Galeria California Pin.jpg Caifornia Chip Pin.jpg DSF - Stitch with Surfboard - California - Surprise Release.jpg McBtvJ8grqyJ8pVxrURQgww.jpg Disney-pin-56521-2.jpg Tumblr n4en9q0N8C1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n0fqckYeY41qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr myuazrZBfa1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Disneypin-dca.jpg en:California nl:Californië Kategoria:Stany